


Star Wars: Tapioca Fish Army [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Series: Indepth Analyses & Summaries of the Star Wars Movies [Podfic] [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fucks are literally in the negative, I don't even fucking know, M/M, Nonsense, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The realest summary of Episode 7 ever. You won't even need to see the movie after reading this.</p><p>Story written by Poplitealqueen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars: Tapioca Fish Army [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Star Wars: Tapioca Fish Army](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130572) by [Poplitealqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen). 



Cover art by [punsbulletsandpointythings](http://punsbulletsandpointythings.tumblr.com)

**Length:**

7 minutes, 50 seconds

**Music:**

"Star Wars Theme Kazoo Cover" by Morpeef, from [Morpeef's Youtube Channel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KHGV1XVH92c)

**Streaming:**

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here (MP3, 7.8 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Star%20Wars%20Tapioca%20Fish%20Army%20by%20Poplitealqueen.mp3)

**Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive :**

[Here for MP3 (7.8 MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352016033031.zip)  



End file.
